Transformers: The Dinobots Deal with the Decepticons
by Pen1
Summary: The Dinobots come earlier to earth just in time to help the Autobots fight in the Mission City battle. The Decepticons are surely in a lot of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place somewhat before the Mission City battle. Features the Dinobots arriving early on Earth, having found their way to help the Autobots.

Chapter 1

"Where is Ratchet?" Optimus Prime growls. "Yeah, where is he?" Ironhide chimes in. The tall red-and-blue Autobot leader gets up from his stony seat rather wearily. "Hmm..." he says heavily. "The Decepticons should be around somewhere, waiting to tear us apart. And the humans will need our help. But Ratchet is an important warrior." Optimus frowns deeply before looking at the tall buildings far away in the distance that looked as tall as the satanic Decepticon leader Megatron.

"Yeah, Ratchet is a good battle buddy. And the medic." Jazz grins, hoping to lighten everybody's mood. He saunters over to Ironhide who looks as sombre as Ironhide. "Hey, come on. Cheer up about Bumblebee. He will be OK. Although it seems pretty rough now for him now, Bee will soon make the humans smile! You know how clever the Bee is. Besides, he is not alone. He has got his rather scaredy-cat of a human friend, Sam." "He's not a scaredy-cat!" booms Optimus. The duo is steel-shocked into silence. Then Jazz continues talking.

"Don't you remember when we came to the boy's house just to hurry him up a little bit on that glasses and Prime stepped on that poor little stone ornament or something? Poor Prime! And Sam got hysterical!" Jazz starts laughing as he remembers how Optimus Prime tried to calm the frightened teenager. Now Ironhide has a grin on his metallic face. "Hey, Jazz. About Ratchet and Bumblebee, I can still remember the time Grimlock and Swoop stole Megatron's new photon-laser bomb. As that thundering old nincompoop of a Decepticon started screaming 'Decepticons, attack', Ratchet and Bumblebee got the others into a relay line. Swoop tossed the bomb to Ratchet, and then Ratchet sent it to Hound, to Prowl, to Wheeljack, all the way until Grimlock got it just as Demolisher was arriving. "

"Yeah, I remember now." says Jazz. "Megatron was too angry to see his precious baby in Grimlock's jaws. Then, he tried to shoot Prime, but Grimlock threw the bomb at his gun. Megatron fired just as his baby came back to daddy and he ended up wrecked and burnt up like a piece of toast on Earth here!" With that, the trio, Optimus included, started laughing like crazy until their spark cores were about to explode. "Yeah, that barging idiot of a Megatron. Always saying, 'you are powerless, Prime' and 'you weak fool, I will crush you'. Then Slag would come and shoot him on his backside, followed by the rest of the Dinobots. Then it's play time for the Dinobots." Then the trio started laughing almost hysterically at the Decepticon leader's expense. Just then, Optimus Prime stops indulging in his temporary revelry and looks at the sky worriedly. A fighter jet swoops pass towards the direction of the Hoover dam. The area was full of military bases, not to mention air fields. But somehow, Prime had a bad feeling about it.

"Autobots, never mind about Ratchet. He will catch up soon. I trust him. For now, I sense the Decepticons' presence." Prime says. "You are right. Do I smell Starscream?" Ironhide mutters. "No, it's that petrol café." Jazz says, pointing at an oil kiosk. "Whatever," Ironhide says. "Anyway, if things get settled quickly, maybe I'll get something from there." "It should be on the house, courtesy of the humans!" Jazz declares grandly. "Enough talking. Autobots, roll out!" says Prime before the trio transforms into their vehicle modes in a flash and disappear in a thick cloud of exhaust fumes.

Later as the Mission City battle approaches…

At a rubbish dump near Mission City, five huge smoking craters sit uncomfortably near some burning cars. The rubbish heap comprises of three enormous heaps. Three, if you count the giant metal-plated Slag, a robotic Triceratops, chomping on the remains of a rusty automobile. He does not care about the Coke tin cans sticking to his body. His lonely-looking friend, Sludge, a miserable Apatosaurus bawls as he inspects a dirty truck that looks like Optimus Prime's vehicle mode for a moment. The Dinobot leader, a snarling Tyrannosaurus Rex says in a fiery voice, "Don't be so depressed, Sludge. Optimus is a no brainer. He kicked us out at Protihex after we saved his ass from a beating by Megatron. Thinking of us as disobedient freaks, huh? Forget those so-called Autobot heroes. It's the Dinobots that liberated Protihex!" He spits out a tiny paperclip from his sharp teeth before wrenching up a lamp post to use as a toothpick.

Snarl, a heavy Transformer in the form of a Stegosaurus, bashes away a tow truck that has no wheels with his spiked tail. The doomed vehicle lands just outside a house nearby, crushing a Chevrolet. Its owner runs out of the house to scream at the vandals, only to see the Dinobots feasting on the rubbish heap and flee, screaming for the cops. "That was a good one, Snarl." Grimlock says grimly before guffawing. "As for the Autobots, at least Ratchet always comes by sometimes to say hello to his old friends." mutters Snarl. "Yeah, you are right. I like Ratchet. He's not like that silly boastful nut of a Prime." says Swoop, a robotic Pteranodon, with a flap of his quasi-organic wings. "For the time being, it's just us Dinobots. The Dinobots are for the Dinobots!" Grimlock declares with a roar. The others, with the exception of Sludge cheer. Sludge merely looks at the sky and bawls. Grimlock turns with an angry frown. "What?" he demands. Then he sees a fighter jet chasing a yellow ambulance towards their direction.

"That will be Ratchet. And Starscream." mutters Grimlock. "Dinobots, let's teach that idiot to chase our friend." With that, Swoop dispatches a really quiet missile that shoots past Ratchet and the unaware Decepticon before making a U-turn and exploding right behind Starscream, causing him to crash to the ground in his robot mode clumsily. "Ouch….the humans." he groans, thinking of a SAM attack. Then he sees Snarl, Sludge and Slag coming towards him and fear is only on his wretched mind.

"Dinobots, give him a makeover. Free of charge." Grimlock says grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Ratchet. You look terrible. What's happened?" says Grimlock. He does not seem affected by the shrieks of Starscream as the Dinobots tear his wings off and glue articles of metal on him. "Sludge, bring more stuff. We'll make him a masterpiece!" Slag shouts. Sludge leaps into the heap of scraps, burrowing himself like a mole in earth. Ratchet pauses for a moment to take a breather before saying, "The Autobots are in need of your assistance. We found the Allspark and Megatron is trying to get it!"

Grimlock rolls his mechanical eyeballs before saying, "Yeah, I know all that. You told me the freak was hunting down the Cube before. And you found it. And that funny boy called Sam got himself into all the mess." For a moment, Ratchet looks surprised. "How did you know?" he says. "You told him last meeting. Remember?" Slag gets out as he puts a nice tiny Santa hat on Starscream's battered head. "Idiots!" Starscream sputters just as Swoop pecks him on his face. "Argh! Enough!" he screams.

"Fighting the Decepticon freaks?" "Yes, over there." Ratchet says. Grimlock looks at the sparkling city on his right. A part of the city is on flames. He thinks he can see a burly Decepticon in the distance, firing loads of bullets and a few rockets at some ants, or humans. "Brawl. That fume of exhaust." Grimlock growls. Then he doesn't think about his grudge with Optimus Prime. When the word 'Decepticons' come to his mind, it's all about fun. "Hmm...Although I don't really like Prime, we'll come along. And teach the Decepticons to lick Autobots. Hey, Slag. Are you done with that puny Decepticon?" "Yeah. Look, Grimlock. Our masterpiece." he declares triumphantly.

One look at Starscream being scrunched up into a despicable piece of junk like paper in a wastepaper basket is enough to make Ratchet and the Dinobots laugh like crazy. For a minute or two, the Autobots just howl and shriek with laughter. Starscream, weaponless and defeated can only snarl at them. "Fools, Megatron will crush your Sparks!" he spits. Grimlock just smirks. "I know your boss well enough. Besides, do you know that every Autobot out there thinks of you as a piece of junk metal? Like this Cola can!" He transforms to his dinosaur mode and incinerates a couple of them beside him with one puff of his fiery breath. "Hey Slag, maybe I can hit that stupid Brawl far over there with one kick on this ball." "I'll bet 900 vehicle wrecks on it!" Slag roars. "30 for me!" Swoop calls out. "80!" Snarl shouts. Sludge grins and grabs a large slab of a broken blackboard and an oddly large chalk. He scribbles the bets on the blackboard gleefully. Ratchet only looks on, amused.

Grimlock takes out a large rag and blindfolds Starscream out of pity so that he would not see his gruesome end. "Goodbye sweet Allspark! Goodbye wretched Earth!" moans the doomed Transformer. Grimlock merely snickers. "Enjoy your trip!" he roars before he gives the Starscream ball an almighty kick. "Eeeyah!" screams Starscream as he zooms into the sky like a rocket before changing course downwards towards Brawl.

At Mission City…

"These Decepticons! They'll fry our circuitry before the day is over!" Ironhide complains as Brawl continues to fire more rockets at him and the human allies. "This is bad!" Jazz declares, sending a blast of liquid nitrogen from his cyro-emitter at Brawl's head. He dodges it easily and sends a volley of armour-piercing rounds at Jazz, who plucks down a milk truck as a temporary shield. However, the bullets ignite the truck's fuel as they make contact and Jazz is knocked away by the explosion that follows. Lennox, the desperate human commander only yells, "Keep shooting!" Then his eyes catch something in the sky. "Is that Starscream?" he wonders aloud. Ironhide hears him and says, "No, it's….something round." He also sees the object in the sky. Something drops from the ball-like object. It is a moth-eaten Christmas hat.

As the ball gets bigger, Ironhide and the others, including Brawl have stopped firing at each other and are looking at the ball with wide eyes. Brawl's optic sensors grow increasingly alert as the wrecked Starscream, folded and mashed like a piece of origami, seems to target his presence. Brawl felt like the goalkeeper he saw on a human insect's TV in a bar a few days ago. He curses himself silently for not learning Galactic Ball long time ago on Cybertron as a young Transformer. "Pieces of wreckage and shards of spark." he mutters as the ball flies at him and flattens him like a lump of dough.

"Now what in Cybertron was that!" swears Megatron as he lands on a building while holding Jazz by his legs. "The Dinobots! I know their antics." Jazz smiles although he is presently at Megatron's mercy. "Fool! You hasten your worthless death that way!" booms Megatron. "If the Dinobots are here, I will tear you limb by limb, scum!" Just as he is about to do so, a couple of well-aimed missiles not from human silos slam into Megatron's side, forcing him to drop Jazz to safety. He manages to keep his balance on the steep skyscraper. He takes one horrified look at the petrified remains of his shoulder weapon and glances at the sky. "You fools of Dinobots! I'll crush your Sparks like the pebbles on this cursed planet before this day is over." he roars in rage just as Swoop releases a photon torpedo right at his legs.

Megatron screamed with anger and agony as he collapsed onto the burning and broken street of Mission City. He lands on a hotdog van and flattens it completely. But the stove in the van is ignited, and the explosion that follows sends him up into the smoky air like a trampoline. As Megatron lands once more with an almighty clatter with all his battered limbs splaying out like a human insect in the throes of death, he yells, "Stupid, tin can Dinobots!"

"Stupid who?" the unmistakable angry voice of Grimlock makes everybody's blood or Energon in their bodies chill. "You call the mighty Dinobots what? Tin cans?! You are one yourself, you piece of junk!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Grimlock, you are here!" A blue and red truck drives in with exhaust blowing like crazy. It transforms into the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. "You are late!" Grimlock snarls, his heavy clamping foot on Megatron's throat. "Leaving your poor soldiers and warriors to fight without you, huh? Where's that team spirit?" "I had to deal with Bonecrusher. He almost destroyed the convoy on the way to Mission City." reasons Optimus. Grimlock growls and grumbles for a bit. Optimus knows that it is a little awkward to meet an old warrior that he had dismissed so long time ago. But when it comes to fighting Decepticons, they would be even, no matter what grudge one had with the other. Grimlock turns to his former commander.

"Don't think I forgot that you kicked us Dinobots out just because we disobeyed orders by attacking the Decepticons with Shockwave still sitting ducks. If we had followed your orders, Shockwave wouldn't be disabled and Protihex wouldn't have been won! And you all will be slaves of the puny Decepticons, licking their dirt and grime!" With that, Grimlock presses his foot down on Megatron, making him winch all the more. "If it weren't for Ratchet, you all would be as good as dead! Courtesy of this tin can, Megatron!" "OK, Grimlock. I shouldn't have been so hard on you and the Dinobots." Optimus says grimly. "Your actions did help us win the battle of Protihex. However, many Autobots were killed when they tried to get you back." Before Grimlock could answer, Swoop says, "Hey Prime, we told them not to bother about us although we would be knocking on Shockwave's door. And they still did. They are the stubborn ones, not us. They don't know that the Dinobots are the Dinobots!" The other Dinobots roar and cheer.

An injured Bumblebee with his legs badly damaged makes a wheeze and points at the malevolent Decepticons advancing towards them. Sludge and Snarl simply slam their fists on the ground, creating an earthquake-like effect. This violent tremour sends the baddies flying into buildings, cafes and Starbucks hangouts. Grimlock grabs Megatron with his powerful primal jaws and sent him flying into a tall glass building with a sign saying 'Welcome to Mark and Spencer's'. The colossal tyrant slams into the pile of stone dominoes, destroying half the building upon impact and the entire pavement in front of the new store. Shoppers scream as they run like rats from a cat as they exit the destroyed store pass the dazed Megatron. A smart dressed man in a neat black suit dashes out of the broken door, shouting, "Don't go away! It's the store's first day!" He is obviously the owner of his unfortunate property. Then he sees Megatron propping his leg on the road in front, crushing a Mercedes Benz car in the process of doing so. Needless to say, the boss's next reaction is to start screaming and following the frightened crowd in its attempt to get away from the giant monster that is Megatron.

"Well done, Grimlock. Well done!" applauds Slag. Just then, the almost forgotten human ally, Sam appears on the scene with the Allspark. Unfortunately, Megatron sees his bounty in a thrice. "Give that to me, boy!" roars the Decepticon leader. Sam runs off towards Grimlock, who has transformed into his equally terrifying robot mode. "Don't worry, human. I'll deal with this scrap metal junk-head." Grimlock says, unsheathing his towering energo sword. It blazes with fire as Grimlock approaches Megatron. Megatron growls and transform into his deadly jet mode and flies towards the Dinobot leader. But Slag simply takes out a pistol and one shot from his metal-melting gun is all it takes to bring Megatron crashing from the ground.

But Megatron is not one to be easily defeated. While Ratchet scoops Sam up and zooms off to safety with Optimus Prime, Megatron transforms into his jet mode once more and is about to take off into the skies to start raining hail on the Autobots and the humans. But Grimlock transform into his colossal robot mode, to the gasps of Lennox and Witwicky and pulls out his flaming energo sword, He throws it at Megatron, slicing off his wings and the head of Blackout who is approaching them from behind Megatron. Wingless, Megatron roars with fury. "Decepticons, Plan B." His voice deepens with cruelty as a far more colossal giant appears with a tumble of skyscrapers and buildings. This Decepticon, the result of the combination of multiple Constructicons knows only one word-'smash'. "Devastator! Everyone get away!" shouts Ironhide. He combines his plasma cannon with his smart bomb launcher into a mega-bazooka and fires it at Devastator's head. A volcanic projectile soars towards the mouth of this giant, but all Devastator has to do is to swallow it as if it were a piece of candy for a human child. "You piece of junk." curse Ironhide.

Ratchet hauls the wounded Bumblebee away from the path of the monster. Sam is surprised to see how strong Ratchet actually is. "Hey Sam!" says Optimus Prime. "Get out of here. It's going to be tough." With that, he fire his barrage cannon at Devastator, but two plutonium shells aren't enough to even break a chunk of exostructure off the tough Devastator. In response to that, Devastator gets mad and activates his sucking vortex. At first a purr comes out, then all hell breaks out. It is as if a tornado had hit Mission City. Cars and military vehicles are taken into the air and sent into the jaws of Devastator. They are pulverised and turned into molten remains to be transported to the sinews of Devastator. Optimus and Ironhide, the only Autobots not retreating besides the Dinobots can only hang onto the steady pillars of a stony McDonald's restaurant. The poor Ronald McDonald figure at the door is rooted out from the ground into the air and end up cut to pieces by Devastator's ferocious grinding motors. Even a small penthouse nearby is blown to bits when Devastator directs his vortex at it. Everything is consumed, roof and all.

"OK, that's enough!" Grimlock shouts. "Swoop, distract him by flying over his tin can head. Sludge and Snarl, get some explosive materials like oil trucks for this Devastator. Slag, start shooting his arse. Meanwhile, I give him a taste of Dinobot fire." Megatron who is crouching nearby at a garage, not wanting to be caught in Devastator's path frowns. Fire? Wasn't Grimlock fiery enough?

To answer to Megatron's doubts, Sludge brings out a squarish metal object with a large cylinder at one end and some rockets at the sides. He attaches it onto Grimlock, who is in dinosaur mode. "Alright, let's send this piece of junk metal to outer space." He then connects some wires to the object from his back and the cylinder, pointing towards the ground, roars with flames, incinerating a nearby hot dog stand and revealing that it is a jetpack. Now Optimus Prime and Ironhide are clearly interested in what Ironhide will do next. Devastator stops sucking things up and turns to Grimlock. Slag shoots his eyes, turning them to molten metal. The beast screams with rage and attempts to find Slag with his anchor claw. But Sludge throws a Mercedes Benz at it and it blows up instantly like a grenade, denting the claw. "OK, let's do this." Grimlock fumes just as the jetpack vomits flames like a volcano and his body is covered in an inferno.


End file.
